Automatic flow control for a showerhead usually involves detection of a user by a presence detector followed by activation of a valve that controls the water flow by the presence detector. The presence detector may be located near a faucet handle of a shower or within the showerhead. Most of the prior art electronic showerheads with automatic flow control require external electrical power and sensor placement by qualified technicians, which makes them difficult to install and expensive for retro-fitting existing showerheads.
Furthermore, the location of the presence detector is critical in order to avoid self-triggering of the showerhead or getting the showerhead valve locked in the ON position.
Also, the presence detectors are sensitive to the distance and the angle between the showerhead and the user and their performance is affected by the height and perimeter of the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water saving showerhead device that reliably and consistently turns the water automatically on when a user enters the sensing area and turns the water automatically off when the user is not in the sensing area for users with different heights and perimeters. There is also a need for an electronic showerhead that does not present the problems of self-triggering or locking the showerhead valve in the ON or OFF positions. There is also a need for an electronic showerhead that allows for a user to retrofit a conventional showerhead and attach the electronic showerhead without the need of special tools, special plumbing or electrical connections or an electrician or a plumber.